Episode 4958 (11 November 2014)
Synopsis Alfie suggests Kat go out for some fresh air. Kat makes an excuse and is left alone in the silent flat as Alfie takes Tommy to nursery. Alfie hears of a job possibility in Dagenham and pleads Mick help Kat out by looking after the twins. Later, Kat realises Mick’s left Bert’s toy kangaroo and nervously heads for the Vic. Outside, she’s spooked by the noise and bustle of Bridge Street, then spots with Stacey. Stacey can’t bring herself to ignore Kat and heads over. Back at No 43, Kat demands to know where Stacey’s been, upset that they didn’t spend her birthday together. Stacey claims she’s had a lot on. She wonders when Kat last went out, and insists no-one will stare. Stacey agrees to a birthday drink on the condition Kat leaves the house. Kat gets ready to go out, wincing as she defiantly applies makeup to her scars. Later, Alfie returns; he worries to learn from Mo that Kat’s with Stacey and rushes out again. In the Albert, Kat gives Stacey a birthday card. Stacey hugs Kat. Kat relishes the hug as Alfie treats her like she’s made of china and admits she’s missed Stacey. At No. 43, Mo’s settling down to a pickled egg when there’s a furious pounding on the door. In the Albert, Alfie locates a tipsy Kat and Stacey. He ignores his bleeping phone and explains he didn’t get the job in Dagenham. Nervous, Alfie suggests Kat should be taking it easy at home. Kat allows herself to be led out, touched that Alfie’s looking out for her. As they wander past the war memorial, tipsy Kat wonders if Alfie would have erected a memorial for her if she’d died. Alfie swears he would have and kisses Kat tenderly. Outside No 43, they’re met by a distraught Mo, surrounded by the twins, Tommy and all their possessions on the pavement, a new tenant having moved in. Mo reveals they’ve been squatting. Horrified, Kat turns to Alfie – what has he done?! Mick brings Linda breakfast in bed and suggests having a quiet night in. Once alone, Linda opens her laptop to a women’s health clinic website. Running the shower so she’s not overheard, Linda calls the clinic and makes an appointment for an evening telephone consultation. Sharon calls round; she and Mick clear the air regarding Phil and Shirley. Sharon’s keen for a drink that evening, to Linda’s worry. Mick explains they have a date, but suggests a drink at The Albert first. Linda has no choice but to agree. Later, Linda falters when Mick walks in cradling Bert and Ernie – Alfie asked him to babysit. Linda’s awkward at first, but her heart melts as she and Mick feed the twins together. Later, over drinks in the Albert, Sharon’s concerned for a nervous Linda. Linda feigns a headache and she and Mick head home. In the bathroom, Linda runs the bath and phones the clinic. Linda gets upset during her consultation, insisting she can’t give her husband a baby that might not be his - she wants an abortion. Pam’s disappointed Paul hasn’t emailed. She worries when Billy doesn’t come to work, panicking he’ll go to the police after her revelation. Les insists they give Billy space. Later, Pam bumps into Billy on Bridge Street. He awkwardly claims Janet’s still poorly. Pam worries that she shouldn’t have confessed her secret; Billy admits it was a shock but promises not to say anything. Later, Pam informs Les Billy will keep quiet, but she’s still worried about Emma. Les warns they need to steer clear of her. Having spent a sleepless night worrying, Fatboy begs Carol to check on Dot, convinced that something’s not right. At Dot’s house, Charlie claims Dot has a headache and bars Carol’s path. Suspicious, Carol barges past Charlie into the living room; she’s stunned to see Nick. Dot appears. Carol fears that Nick’s hurting her but Dot maintains she wants Nick here and pleads Carol not to say anything. Carol agrees. Charlie pressures Carol to warn Fatboy off – if he finds out, they’re all in trouble. Back at the Butchers’, Carol lies to Fatboy that Dot’s happy with her family and suggests he stay away. Fatboy’s gutted and Carol feels awful. Aunt Babe’s intrigued when Stan claims he has plans with Cora but then spots her alone in the cafe. Babe later teases Stan about sneaking around. Rattled, Stan snaps at Babe to keep her nose out, intriguing Babe further. Credits * Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes